


Are You Bored Yet?

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Are You Bored Yet?, F/M, Post Episode: Together Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: Steven sings the only sing he knows.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 13





	Are You Bored Yet?

[Are You Bored Yet by the Wallows](https://youtu.be/nwgPLL_fwUg)

* * *

What's wrong?

  
You've been asking but I don't have an answer

  
How come?

  
I'm still thinking, let's pretend to fall asleep now

  
When we get old, will we regret this?

  
Too young to think about all that shit

  
And stallin' only goes so far when you've got a head start

'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset

  
But I can't help from asking, "Are you bored yet?"

  
And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me

  
Before this ends up as another memory

  
Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?

  
Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?

Feels like I've known you my whole life

  
I can see right through your lies

  
I don't know where we're going

  
But I'd like to be by your side

  
If you could tell me how you're feeling

  
Maybe we'd get through this undefeated

  
Holding on for so long

'Cause we could stay at home and watch the sunset

But I can't help from asking, "Are you bored yet?"

  
And if you're feeling lonely you should tell me

  
Before this ends up as another memory

Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie? (Yeah, oh)

  
Will you tell the truth so I don't have to lie?


End file.
